This proposal will investigate oral-written language relationships by comparing the spoken language of normal and specifically language- impaired (SLI) preschoolers in literacy (storybook reading) and non- literacy (toy play) interactions. Language impairment has been reported to be associated with reading difficulties. An emergent literacy perspective will permit-analyses of these relationships at the earliest stages of development, gaining insight into the prevention and remediation of spoken/written language disorders. Following pre-treatment assessment, ten SLI and ten normal preschoolers and their parents will participate in six storybook and six toy play videotaped interactions. Differences in spoken language performances between contexts will be compared using repeated measures ANOVA. It is hypothesized written language contexts (storybook interactions) will facilitate different language/behavioral patterns than toy play, optimizing spoken performance in language-impaired children. Implications for language remediation of SLI children will be explored.